1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for forming a silicon film, a method for forming a pn junction, and a pn junction formed using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A silicon structure can be classified into amorphous silicon, single crystal silicon, and polycrystalline silicon depending on the crystal structure. Methods for forming polycrystalline silicon include a crystallization method and a direct growth method.
In the crystallization method, after forming amorphous silicon, amorphous silicon is changed into polycrystalline silicon by excimer laser annealing (ELA) or rapid thermal annealing (RTA).
In the direct growth method, polycrystalline silicon is directly grown on a substrate by a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method. Polycrystalline silicon may be grown on a glass substrate using a thermal CVD method, a hot filament CVD method, or a very high frequency CVD method.